


Being with You

by agatahikaru



Category: Medabots
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff mostly heh, M/M, they're a bit older in this fic just btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatahikaru/pseuds/agatahikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after 4 years, it was still the same</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being with You

**Author's Note:**

> I havent wrote a fic for this pairing tbh, since ive written so many HikaruJoes, but hey i wanted to try something new either way! Also, they're like 14-15 in this fic just btw.
> 
> Edit note: i ended up rewriting a section so it might be different now hh

It was four years after the whole ordeal with the RoboRobo gang. Then the sudden alien invasions, followed by some weird Kilobot nonsense. He just wasn't sure what to think now. Ikki was much taller now, which seemed astonishing since he was only in the first year of Highschool. 

Even his childhood friend, Arika was shorter than him now after the growth spurt. He had his hair tied up after growing it out for so long, his voice got a tad deeper, but he still sounded the same even after four years. Ikki stood at the train station while leaning against a concrete pole behind him. He glanced at the clock across from him on a building, and sighed. He was too early.

He was supposed to meet someone, but he got up too early, and ended up being 15 minutes earlier than expected. He wished he could of slept in more, but he wasn't allowed to due to his angry Medarot, Metabee almost shooting at him awake. And during that commotion, he had to run out of the house running to the train station on time (even though he left way too early) 

A few minutes passed, and as he stood there waiting; he heard a voice from beside him. He turned his head slightly, and saw a slightly shorter teen running towards him. He had shorter hair than him, and his frame was a bit smaller compared to Ikki. He stopped in front of Ikki trying to catch his breath, then looking up at Ikki, he glared at him for a mere moment. 

‘I can't believe this, you’re taller than me’

‘Hah! I beat you at something then!’ Ikki laughed, but the teen didnt even say a word. The teen in front of him was wearing a simple outfit, mostly just a short sleeved hoodie, with jeans on, and suspender belts hanging out from his waist. His hair on the other hand, had one side covered in hair, but the other half was buzz cut, which made him look like a punk. 

‘Geez… you look different now…’ Ikki chuckled as he patted the teen’s shoulder with a grin on his face ‘Guess that means your stupid arrogance is gone too, right Kouji?’

Kouji twitched angrily, and immediately kicked Ikki right on the knee causing the tall teen to fall to the ground in pain ‘Dont make fun of me, Ikki’ 

Ikki couldn't believe this man. 

He tried to get up, but his legs felt weak from the sudden tingling that it made it impossible to move. 

‘You are such an asshole’

‘Psh.. thanks’ Kouji reached out his hand towards Ikki, and just averted his glance to the side. Ikki didnt say anything, but he just grabbed Kouji’s hand and got pulled up off the ground, even though he was stumbling in front of him. Ikki glanced at Kouji for a moment, he never noticed his face before. It was a lot rounder compared to when he was a kid, and it was a lot prettier than he remembered. 

‘What… is there something on my face?’ Kouji blushed slightly as he tried to avert his glance away from Ikki, but he was still being glared at from him. He was about to yell, when Ikki started to clasp his hands on Kouji’s face. 

‘You've got a really cute face’ Ikki responded. 

‘H-Huh?!’ Kouji’s eyes widen in surprise as Ikki kept squeezing his cheeks tighter making him squirm in place. Then just for a moment, Ikki leaned in and kissed Kouji on the forehead, making the shorter teen blush furiously. 

‘I-Ikki! What was that for?!’ Kouji wanted to push Ikki off, but Ikki kept pestering him ‘What? Was that bad?’ 

‘N-No! Just, what are you even thinking!’ Kouji blurted out as his cheeks were already turning pink from embarrassment. He didnt even look at Ikki at this point, he was already about to kick Ikki again and for what? Being an absolute jerk?.

Kouji glanced at Ikki for a moment; he didn't really want to be like this. He was already growing to be a respectable young man, and Ikki here was already being as annoying as possible. 

Was he even acting like an adult right now? 

Kouji bit his lips, then without even thinking; he grabbed Ikki’s hand and started to pull him ‘H-Huh?? Whats going on?! Where are you taking me?’ he asked in confusion, but Kouji didnt even look back at Ikki to respond. 

‘Shut up! Dont say word until we get there!’

‘O-Okay! Geez…’ 

\-----  
It felt like a few minutes of torture at this point, getting his ass dragged to wherever he was supposed to go; and somehow Kouji wouldnt even look at Ikki. Just not even once.  
When Kouji finally stopped walking, Ikki looked around and saw he was at a park. He noticed there was nobody here, but there was still that odd sensation of silence as they were standing there together. Kouji let go of Ikki’s hand, and turned towards Ikki. 

He didnt say anything. 

Ikki wasnt sure what was going on, until he felt a tug on the collar of his shirt and suddenly, he was pulled in towards Kouji without even realizing. Their lips were touching just for a moment, but Ikki was already too shocked to even move from that spot. Kouji’s lips were slightly dry, but there was a lingering sweetness that Ikki couldn't seem to get over.

Kouji pulled away from Ikki, and all he could do was cover his face with how flustered he was.

Ikki blinked a few times in confusion; did Kouji just kiss him? 

Ikki sat down on the metal bench beside him, and just felt his whole face burn up. He has never kissed somebody, he had never even kissed Kouji even once on the lips, because he was too much of an idiot to even try. But this? This was just too overwhelming.

‘Ikki, i swear to god, if you make fun of me im going to kick your ass…’ Kouji sat down beside Ikki, and started to groan loudly. 

‘Kouji… are you okay?...’ Ikki asked in concern, but Kouji didnt say a word. 

Ikki swallowed hard. He reached his hand towards Kouji; he wasnt sure how he was going to react, but he had to make sure he was okay; even if he was a big cry baby.  
He was only a few inches away, then even without touching Kouji; he heard Kouji suddenly whimpering softly to himself.

Ikki jolted back in surprise when he realized what was happening ‘Kouji, are seriously crying?’ 

Kouji moved his hands off his face, and slowly looked up at Ikki. His face a mess. It was covered in snot, and tears that kept leaking down his cheeks like waterfalls almost. It was like seeing a child get hurt after falling once on the ground, and silently sobbing the whole way home. 

Ikki didnt really say anything, so he placed his hand on Kouji’s shoulder and patted him gently ‘Geez… it's only been four years, and you’re being such a baby…’  
Kouji shot his glance at Ikki and immediately wanted to scream ‘Shut up! I didnt ask to be like this! I was still a stupid kid back then, and look at me now, I'm already 15 and crying like a 5 year old again!’ 

‘Kouji, just calm down’

‘No! I will not! I am absolutely sick and tired of people thinking i can be an adult, but look at you! You’re still 15 and already acting like an idiot!’ Kouji clenched the fabric of his jeans and felt tears already dripping down his cheeks again. 

‘Kouji, just listen to me-’

‘Shut up! I dont want to hear your excuses!’ Kouji got up off the bench, he was already about to storm off, when he felt Ikki grab his arm. He glared at Ikki angrily with tears still burning his eyes ‘Let go of me!’ he yelled, but Ikki didn't move. 

‘I said let go!’ Kouji tried to pull away, but he was already so angry at himself, that he just lost sight of what was in front of him. His body suddenly turned back, and without even realizing; Ikki threw himself into Kouji’s body and wrapped his arms around his chest. 

Ikki was leaning awkwardly on Kouji, due to how tall he was; but he could feel the warmth of his body, and the thumping of his heart almost vibrating against Kouji.  
Kouji felt like he was about to scream. But, he just stood there, with tears already streaming down his cheeks. He buried his face in Ikki’s shoulder while trying to calm down in the process. 

Ikki gently patted Kouji’s back and just sighed in relief ‘Kouji, its okay, dont be so hard on yourself, you dork’ He let go for a bit, and faced Kouji. He reached over, and wiped the remaining tears off of Kouji’s eyes and smiled ‘Geez, when was the last time i ever saw you cry?’ 

Kouji frowned.

‘You dont even want to remember’ 

Ikki chuckled, he threw his arms around Kouji’s waist and lifted him off the ground until he was face to face with him

‘E-Eh?! Put me down!’

‘Nope’ Ikki squeezed Kouji tighter, as Kouji was already blushing furiously. He kicked his legs back as he tried to squirm himself out of Ikki’s grip. He never expected Ikki to be this strong.

Kouji was ready to scream; until he felt something warm and wet touch his lips. His face was already burning hard, his heart was pounding so hard, he felt like he was about to explode. 

Ikki’s kiss didn't feel any less different. There was a slight dryness to his lips, but there was also something soft and gentle about it. Kouji could feel his mouth opening slightly with Ikki’s tongue trying to pry in and explore everything inside his mouth. The sudden sweetness of the kiss made Kouji feel dizzy, he was already about to lose it at this point if he kept kissing. But he didnt want to stop. He wrapped his arms around Ikki’s neck awkwardly and just started to kiss back. 

He could feel the sudden vibration that came from Ikki’s throat as he was moaning slightly from the kiss. Then that sudden sloppiness as they tried to hunger for more kisses, and just that slight moaning sound that came out from Kouji’s mouth as they kissed deeper. When they pulled away, they were slightly out of breath at this point; but they just gazed into each other’s eyes and started to chuckle awkwardly. The sound of Kouji’s laughing was gentle, and the look on his face just reminded him of a happy child. 

Ikki blushed slightly. 

‘Your laugh… is really cute…’

‘N-No its not, it sound like a little kid…’ 

Ikki chuckled and squeezed Kouji tighter against his body. He gazed into Kouji's eyes and saw his eyes sparkle just for a second. He touched his nose against Kouji's and started to smile gently. 

'I love you' he whispered.

Kouji felt his whole face flush red, but even as he was looking away from Ikki; he just smiled back without even thinking about it. 

'Me too, jerk' 


End file.
